Mangekyō Sharingan
The Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Mangekyō Sharingan; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to powerful and forbidden techniques. The Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike in the case of the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user; Kakashi Hatake's, Riyan Uchiha's and Itachi Uchiha's all resemble pinwheels, Madara Uchiha's. his brother, Izuna's, and Hakushoku Uchiha's look more like a detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan, and Sasuke Uchiha's looks like three intersecting ellipses. To acquire the Mangekyō Sharingan, someone close to a Sharingan user must die and the emotion of the loss is responsible for its unlocking. To expedite this occurrence, most Uchiha throughout history have killed their closest friends or family members in order to meet this criteria, though, how Kakashi gained his Mangekyō Sharingan has yet to be explained. (It is interesting to note that in order to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend, the act of killing them or watching them die alone will not activate it. This is seen with Sasuke and his Mangekyō.) Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the eyes of another who also wields the Mangekyō Sharingan or a three-tomoe Sharingan can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). Not only does this process restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person greater power. There are only five known living shinobi left who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan: Kakashi Hatake, Madara Uchiha, Riyan Uchiha, Hakushoku Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha gained the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi is able to use the three most powerful jutsu of the Uchiha clan. The first is Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu. This jutsu comes out of and puts strain on the left eye. Upon making eye contact with an opponent, Itachi can use Tsukuyomi to transport them to an illusionary world where days amount to a mere moment in reality. Because Itachi is in total control of this world, he can torture an opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse, though he hasn't gone further than 3 days. The second jutsu is Amaterasu. This jutsu puts strain on the right eye, and caused his eye to bleed during his final fight with Sasuke. Described by Zetsu as the ultimate ninjutsu, it is shown to be capable of burning through almost anything by creating a jet-black flame said to be as 10 times hotter than the sun and capable of burning for seven days and seven nights. The final and most powerful of these jutsu is the devastating Susanoo Jutsu. The jutsu summons a massive ethereal warrior, which then fights on behalf of Itachi. In the left hand, the warrior wields Yata's Mirror (八咫鏡, Yata no Kagami; Literally meaning "Eight Span Mirror"), a shield that's capable of reflecting all attacks, and in its right, the legendary Sword of Totsuka (十拳剣, Totsuka no Tsurugi; Literally meaning "The Sword Ten Hands Long"), also known as the Sakenagi Longsword (酒刈太刀, Sakenagi Tachi; Literally meaning "Sake Cutter Longsword"). The Totsuka no Tsurugi, commonly sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm, is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces in an eternal dream-like illusion. All of these jutsu, however, use massive amounts of chakra and also cause ever increasing damage to the user's eyesight, as the eyeball itself is engorged in blood and stressed enormously while being used; Itachi himself becomes exhausted if using them both consecutively and has to deactivate his Sharingan. Soon he claims that his ulterior motive is to steal Sasuke's eyes to awaken his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. During the fight with Itachi and Sasuke, Zetsu has revealed that the "Left Mangekyo" possesses the Tsukuyomi and the "Right Mangekyo" holds Amaterasu. Interestingly, the right eye seems to bleed when Amaterasu is used. It is unknown where Susanoo comes from,and if Itachi even needs the Mangekyo Sharingan to make it work, although it is known that he needs to have at least awakened it to use it. Although in Itachi's final fight the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques seemed to cause the respective eyes to bleed, this was never before seen to happen when the techniques were used. This may in some way be caused by Itachi's apparent weakness during this battle, or simply due to his usage of his Mangekyo over time. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake developed his own version of the Mangekyo Sharingan during the timeskip. Kakashi uses his to create a localized interdimensional space-time warp jutsu called Kamui, allowing him to target any object and send it to another dimension. The attack requires considerable effort to aim precisely and appears to leave Kakashi's chakra significantly drained; he collapses after using the technique three times in a single day (compared to his other original move, Lightning Blade, which he can use four times a day). The appearance of the pupil and tomoe in Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan differ from that of Itachi's; Kakashi's looks more like a pin-wheel. Before this was shown, it was thought that one had to kill their best friend to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan, yet this has been dissproven in both Kakashi and Sasuke, as Sasuke did not kill Itachi persay, but rather the traumatic effect of loosing Itachi after discovering he was really trying to protect him caused his Mangekyo Sharingan to activate, while Kakashi states that everyone he cared for was already dead, and had been for years and he had not activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Currently the cause of his Mangekyo's activation is unknown. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha was actually the first person to wield this dangerous weapon. When he was young, he and his younger brother were the first people to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. He eventually grew blind from it, and he killed Izuna Uchiha and took his eyes, though Madara claims the eyes were a sacrifice from his brother for the good of the clan. This unlocked the "Eternal" Mangekyo Sharingan. It is believed Madara used its power to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and sent it to attack Konoha, though he denies this. Regardless, the attack failed because of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in appearance looks identical to Madara's first Mangekyo combined with Izuna's Mangekyo. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan also seemingly has more abilities and, according to Itachi, a fourth and final eye technique, which was the reason that was said by Itachi Uchiha why he spared his younger brother Sasuke - in the hope of taking Sasuke's eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for himself.Currently, the only techinque that Madara has shown is an unnamed space/time ninjutsu, which makes him nearly invunerable as most attacks just pass through him. Due to his claim that he will use the Tailed Beasts to return his eyes to their former glory, his Sharingan eyes have most likely been damaged, possibly by Hashirama Senju. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha once possessed the Mangekyo Sharingan as well, his took the appearance of three bars stretching out of his pupil. It is said that he developed his around the time his brother Madara did. Those eyes allowed him to use a single technique, rather than Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. The name and effect of this Jutsu is currently unknown. Madara later pried these eyes out of his head (Madara claimed he gave them to him) thus creating Madara's Eternal Mangekyo, which took the appearance of Madara and Izuna's Mangekyo combined. Sasuke Uchiha After Sasuke Uchiha's battle with Itachi, he wakes up in a cave with Madara nearby. Madara removes his mask to reveal his Sharingan, which upon sight triggers the activation of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan (in the form of Itachi's) and the Amaterasu, setting Madara ablaze. However Sasuke seems to have no control of this and quickly clamps his hands over his eyes. Madara then explains that Itachi properly transferred all of his eye techniques to Sasuke, to protect his little brother, as a fail safe. It should be noted that during the time Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan first emerged it was actually Itachi's dōjutsu transferred to him. This Mangekyo Sharingan still required someone close to him to die. Therefore, Itachi, knowing he had a terminal illness, pushed Sasuke to the limit in battle. This allowed Orochimaru to emerge so that Itachi could purge his influence from Sasuke. Then, by dying before his brother's eyes, he could become Sasuke's "sacrifice". The first time Sasuke is shown with it is when he announces the formation of the new team "Hawk," to crush Konoha. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan has shown the ability to use a genjutsu which can "exploit fearful hearts", in this case to extract information from a victim. This genjutsu could possibly be the Tsukuyomi. He can also use Amaterasu, this time against Kirābī, but with his own Mangekyo and with the opposite eye Itachi used it with. He can also put out the Amaterasu flames as seen with Kirābī and Karin when one of Kirābī's burning tentacles hit her. Sasuke has been shown to suffer the same side effects as Itachi did when he envoked the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan: strain and bleeding of the eye, rapid draining of chakra, and slowly deterioating eyesight. Riyan Uchiha .]] Towards the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War, when he was twelve, Riyan's brother, Mataiden, who was also his best friend, was killed by Danzo as a "peace offering" to Kumogakure. Riyan's sadness at his death, and his rage with the village led to the awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan. In his second fight with Seireitou, he used a Genjutsu which has been speculated to be Tsukuyomi due to having a similar appearance and effects. He has also shown the ability to summon and extinguish the so-called inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu. Riyan has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as a Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time. In fights that do not require a full version, Riyan will use incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. There are various implications that suggest skill with Susanoo surpasses previous Uchiha's with the ability (Sasuke was a master of Amaterasu and Itachi was a master of Tsukuyomi), as he is able to control the the spectral justu with little strain on his body, as well his version being capable of using not only a sword and shield but a bow and arrow similar to Sasuke's version. He suffers from the same drawbacks from using it as Itachi and Sasuke did, as his eye is strained to the point of bleeding, as well as his eyesight gradually began to deteriorate. Aside from this, he develops techniques that spawn from these three jutsu to help further master his Mangekyō. His Izanami and Inari jutsu were incomplete versions of the Mangekyō's Kamui technique, which he would later complete and master with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; thus no longer needing Inari or Izanami. He also develops Blaze Release with the Mangekyō, to help him master Amaterasu. After nearly going blind because of the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan, he implanted his deceased brother's eyes into his own body. Riyan then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, making him the one of the only Uchiha besides Madara himself with an "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, a combination of two of his own Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, Riyan never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Riyan's knowledge and mastery of the Mangekyō Sharingan gave him the power to forcibly subdue the Nine-Tails in it's physical form and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan allowed him to fight on par with it's jinchuriki by being able to repel any Nine-Tails chakra that gets within his vision's range. After adjusting to his new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan powers, Riyan has further improved his advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Riyan can control the movement of the flames into surrounding him and creating spikes to protect himself. He can also throw bolts of the black flames at a specific target, as he did with his sword. It is revealed when Riyan invades Konoha, that while his Mangekyo Sharingan awakens Blaze Release, to strengthen Amaterasu, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan has awakened Mirror Release, which strengthens his Tsukuyomi to the point where he can trap others in his genjutsu without making eye contact. In his second fight with Kurisu, he has mastered his final Mangekyō jutsu called Kamui. This jutsu has the ability to manipulate space, and was shown to be able to suck targets or even tear off parts of a target and hurl them into another dimension. It is said that, "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked.", further emphasizing Riyan's growing chakra levels. Category:Sharingan Category:Dojutsu